Salvation
by Lady Lace and Leather
Summary: Something new for me. This is a Carickyl story, heavy Caryl, some Carick and Rickyl and basically smut. If this is not your thing, this is not a story for you. Please don't waste either of our time bitching if you don't like the pairing of Caryl, Carick or Rickyl. How do you tame the inner beast that lives within us all? F/M-M/M-f/f slash
1. Chapter 1

**Salvation**

One time Only:

He felt like a creeper, slinking around to spy on them. They were his family and his best friends but the images of their naked bodies straining together, the sounds of her sighs and moans. The sounds of his growls as he plunged into her over and over, fired his blood up.

He had had offers from some of the Woodbury women, but none of them could compete with those images.

He knew they liked to sneak off to a solitary cell in the tombs, private and safe. He knew this because he had been following them for weeks, spying through a crack in the wall, his dick in his hand.

The first time had been an accident but all the others times… pure lust was the driving force.

He crept into the cell hoping he was early enough to get the full show, his body tight with anticipation. He slid over to the crack and peered through.

Daryl had her held face down, sweat dripping off both their bodies. This was no gentle joining but animalistic and almost brutal.

Rick was afraid for a moment for Carol and for his friend. The sounds she was making put his mind at ease as he reached down and pulled himself free from his pants.

Daryl shoved his body into hers faster, bending down to bite her neck. A string of words falling from his lips, dark nasty things that shot straight to Rick's groin.

His hand gripped tighter and moved faster almost to the point of being painful. He wanted to be the one driving into her, the one calling her a bitch and a whore. He wanted to be the one pounding into her as her ass rose higher. He wanted to be the one to feel her body spasm around his cock as he made her take every bit of him.

His head was thrown back as he lost himself in the fantasy of punishing Carol wanting to hear her beg for release, that he didn't notice the sounds in the next room had stopped.

"What the fuck, Rick!" Daryl's growling voice washed over him.

For the first time in a long time Rick felt fear. Daryl could be volatile in the best of times and since he had finally claimed Carol as his, that anger while tempered was even more explosive when he felt she was threatened.

"I… I'm sorry, I don't…" Rick stammered as he quickly tried to tuck his still hard length back into his suddenly too tight jeans.

Looking up at them again, Rick saw they were both still naked but each held a knife. Carol was watching him with a strange gleam in her saw her place a hand on Daryl's arm, pulling the other man's attention to her.

"Daryl, ease down love. Look at him… maybe..." she stopped as she caught Daryl's eyes.

Daryl let out a shaky breath and gave her a brief nod.

As Carol turned and walked towards him, Rick noticed a change in her. Gone was the woman who played mom to the group, gone was the quiet woman who offered comfort to everyone. In her place stood a siren, beautiful and deadly, Rick wanted to crash into her like the sailors of old.

He could smell her, her sweat, her arousal as she stalked to him.

His eyes were held transfixed to the sway of her hips and breast. She was a thing of ethereal tried to will away his hard on but the closer she came to him the harder he got. She stopped inches from him, giving him an assessing look.

"Remember what we did for Michonne?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Ya, I remember, but she was a lot more into you than me." Daryl answered.

Carol let out a small chuckle, "I did say you could fuck her, but you are the one that said no."

Rick noticed the almost pout on Daryl's face as Daryl responded back.

"Don't wanna fuck nobody but you. Never want to fuck anyone but ya again."

Carol gave him a smile as she turned back to Rick.

She raised a hand and ghosted it over his chest, slowly working her way to his crotch.

"Look at him baby, he's so lonely. We could do this for him, just this one time."

"Just one time, that's it. He don't get to fuck you though."

Carol's hand reached him and she pulled his length free from his pants. Giving him a few stokes. "One time, same as with Michonne. You sure you don't want to watch him fuck me? Bending me over and pounding into me while I suck you off?"

Daryl let out a moan. "Yeah, just this one time. Tell him the rules."

Rick's dick got harder than he had ever been at her words. She tightened her grip as she dipped her fingers into her wet warmth. Coating her fingers with her juices, she brought them to Rick's lips.

"I'm going to get you off before we go back to the other room. If we do this, I want you to last, I want you to enjoy it. You get this one time with us, but I'm the one in control. You can't talk unless I ask you a question, and you have to do exactly what I say. One time Rick. Is this what you want? You can answer me now."

As she finished speaking she slid her fingers over his lips and into his mouth. Rick moaned at her taste, knowing he would do whatever she wanted as long as she kept stroking him.

"Yes." Was all he could say.

Carol pulled her fingers back and ran them under his shirt. When she got to his nipples, she gave each a hard sharp tug as her hand sped up on his dick.

"OK, first thing… Come for me Rick. Come Right now!" she husked out to him as her speed picked up.

Rick couldn't stop himself, shooting his cum all over her hand and stomach while the deep groan was ripped from his lips.

"That's a good boy Rick. Give it all to me." She said as she kept tugging him to make sure he was empty.

When he was finally done, he watched as she brought her cum soaked hand to her mouth and licked him off of her.

"Carol.." Daryl's voice drifted over to them.

"One more thing baby before we go back to our room." She responded.

Rick felt his knees give and he fell to the floor. He watched the trail of cum work its way down her body, heading towards her pussy. He could still smell her, her scent surrounding him.

"Rick, I want you to lick your cum off my body. Only your cum.. Do it before it gets cool" she told him.

Rick nodded as he thrust his face forward, wrapping his arms around her ass and began to slurp up the creamy white streams. It was a slightly bitter taste but also carried a hint of her sweat, it was heaven.

He started to caresses her ass cheeks when he felt two strong hands grip his. Pulling his face back he looked up to see Daryl's eyes burning into him.

"She said to only lick the cum. No touching yet." Daryl told the other man, giving his hands one more firm squeeze before letting him go.

Rick nodded and quickly finished his task. He sat back, his jizz clinging to his beard waiting for her next order. He was surprised when Carol leaned down, her tits swinging slightly as she licked his beard clean.

"Mmmm, taste good." She said before she stood back up, turned and walked to the door. "Come on" she called back to him.

Rick stepped into their nest for the first time. He could see the candles, food and water stash and buckets of water against the wall. There was a small table that held bottles of lotions and other things he wasn't sure about.. Hanging on the wall were lengths of rope and what looked like an old WW2 gas mask. There was also a box that was currently closed. On the bed there were piles of blankets and more of that rope.

He stood near the door as the other two walked over to the bed.

Carol turned to Daryl, "strip him, do it slow and touch each part as you uncover him."

Rick was surprised at how Daryl followed her orders, he never imagined that Carol would be the dominate one in the relationship and Daryl would be so submissive.

"Yes, Ma'am." The redneck said as he walked to Rick while Carol reclined back on the bed.

Standing in front of each other, Daryl turned their bodies so Carol could watch.

Rick could feel Daryl's hands shake a bit as he started to unbutton his shirt. Pulling it apart, Daryl ran his hands over the planes of Rick's chest. Daryl stopped at his nipples and looked over to Carol.

"Not yet love, get him undressed first." Rick saw her hand work itself down her body.

Daryl slid the shirt off Rick's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He ran his hands over the other man's chest again as he reached to remove Ricks pants having them join the shirt on the floor. Rick stepped out of them and kicked the pile to the side.

Both men stood waiting for Carol's words.

"I want you to hug each other, rub those bodies together for me."

Both men looked a bit unsure but complied with her wishes.

Two pairs of strong tanned arms pulled the others body close to their. It was the first full body contact Rick had had since Lori and it felt good. Daryl didn't have the softness he craved but he was warm and alive. Rick could feel Daryl's throbbing cock press against his own. He had never been turned on by a man before but there was something about being wrapped in this man's arms feeling him pressed against him that was causing his body to react.

Daryl grabbed Rick's ass and pulled the man's groin tighter to his while giving a small thrust.

"That's it baby, just like that. Rick put your hands on his ass, grind into him. Make me happy and I'll make you happy."

Rick nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he did what she wanted. He could hear her get up and walk to them.

"Ease back boys. I want to play for a minute."

The two men pulled apart slightly, just enough for her to reach between them and grasp both of their dicks with one hand. She brought the other in to play not being able to fully surround them with just one. Rick and Daryl both let out small moans as she began to stroke them together. The friction of both dicks rubbing together and the pace her hand set, causing both to start panting.

"That's my boys, let me hear you, but don't cum." She said as her speed picked up again.

The room echoed with the sounds of flesh on flesh and the men's moans.

"Kiss him Rick, I want to see your tongues."

Rick dived for Daryl's mouth. He had never kissed a man but he couldn't resist her words. He felt Daryl's soft lips part as their tongues tangled.

Daryl pulled back with a gasp. "Baby.." was all he could choke out.

Carol smiled and slowed her strokes before coming to a stop.

Taking each of their hands she lead them to the bed and had them sit side by side.

"Daryl, suck him off for me."

"Carol.." came Daryl's hesitant reply.

"Hey I ate out Michonne for you. He won't come in your mouth, will you Rick. You want to cum in me don't you. You can answer me."

"Yes."

Daryl dropped to the floor and put his face close to Ricks cock.

"Daryl, if you do a good job, I'll have Rick hold me down while you fuck me in your mask. I'll fight you the way you like it. You want that baby? You want to have me pinned while you fuck me when I don't want it?"

Daryl let out a growl and slide his mouth down Rick's length. Rick could tell Daryl had never done this before but what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm. Carol tangled her fingers into Daryl's hair to help guide his pace. She took one of Rick's hands and taking a finger slowly started to fuck herself.

"That's it Daryl take all of him. Rick, I'm going to let your hand go, but do not stop."

Daryl's head bobbed up and down Rick as Rick held back a thrust, he wanted to bury himself in the other man's mouth, but was afraid if he did, he'd blow it. He pushed his fingers in and out of Carol's wet dripping snatch and couldn't believe how good she felt. He wanted to be inside her more than he wanted to blow his load in Daryl's mouth.

Rick could feel himself getting close, watching the strong hunter sucking on him was almost too much. Adding in the feel of Carol and Rick was so close that he needed them to back off. At that thought, Daryl pulled his mouth up in one long sweep before letting Ricks cock slide out of his mouth.

"Gotta stop baby, he's almost there." The hunter told his mate.

"Ok baby. You did good, you want your prize now or do you want me to finish him off first?"

Rick listened as they talked trying to calm his breathing, he really needed to be in her. He wondered if Daryl would really let him fuck her the way he wanted.

"Finish him first, but if he's gonna fuck you, you gotta suck me off at the same time."

Carol gave Daryl a smile as she slipped Rick's hand away from her body.

"Rick, you get to fuck me now. Do you want me on my knees or on my back? This is your one shot, answer me."

Rick's heart was thumping in his chest. His favorite image of her on her knees, her ass in the air as he forced her to take him flittered across his mind.

"Knees"

Carol had Daryl move to the head of the bed. Daryl arranged the pillows to have something to lean against while he watched his woman and his friend.

Carol crawled up the bed and gave Daryl a soul searing kiss before sliding her body down his, her mouth hovering over his dick.

"Rick, put me in the position you want. Do it now." She said while holding Daryl's eyes.

Rick quickly pushed her up on her knees and pulled her ass up in the air. He wanted to taste her but wasn't sure he was allowed. He slid his finger back in her, gathered her honey and put it in his mouth. Ricks moan was loud and long. He now understood why Daryl was always licking his fingers. How many times had Daryl licked his fingers in public while still having Carol's essence on them?

Daryl watched the man with hooded eyes. He knew what the man wanted, but Daryl didn't want him to have it. He knew this was a one-time thing, but there were some things Daryl didn't want to share. He shook his head at Rick, knowing the man would get the message.

Rick felt a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to taste her, but as he looked down at Carol, seeing her glistening pussy calling him, he was willing to let go of that disappointment.

He moved behind her, rubbing his length against her ass and lips, feeling her coat him. He rubbed himself harder against her clit. For this to work for him he needed to hear her lose control as he fucked her.

Carol looked over her shoulder at rick, her blue eyes flashing with something dark and primal.

"Rick you can tell me what to do now, but if Daryl doesn't agree you have to stop. Answer me."

Something welled up in Rick, something as dark as the passion he saw in the couples eyes. He could tell her what to do, he could make her do the things he wanted her to do.

"Fine, I'm in control now bitch, spread your legs further!" Rick barked out to her.

Carol gave him nasty smile filled with those dark promises and did as he asked.

"Do I get to fuck her ass or just her pussy?" Rick asked Daryl.

Daryl looked at Carol for a moment and got his answer. "Ass is mine won't share that, but you can ride her hard, she likes that. "

Rick nodded and without warning plunged his full length into her in one violent brutal stroke.

Carol's cry sounded like music to his ears as he slammed into her over and over. Rick reached up and shoved her face onto Daryl's cock making her suck the other man off as he punished her for all the wrong the felt he had done in this life.

Daryl kept a close eye on his friend making sure he didn't cross over that invisible line between man and monster. There was only one monster that could touch Carol and that was him. He could feel the moans deep in Carol's throat vibrate around him and shuttered at the sensation.

Rick continued to thrust harder and harder into the woman while forcing her to take Daryl deep into her throat. He could hear the sounds he had craved from her, but was getting close. He wanted to make her cum and call HIS name. He pulled her head up by her hair and jerked her back as far as she could go.

"Fucking cum for me bitch. I want to hear my name not his. Better fucking cum." He growled out in a way that scared Daryl for a second.

Rick was losing himself in the animal that is hidden deep within every man. Rick didn't have someone like Carol that understood how to use that animal, to tame it while letting it run free at the same time.

Carol looked into Daryl eyes and he knew she understood the problem, they had unleashed something in Rick that she had to put back.

Carol mouthed "I love you" to Daryl before turning her face to Rick.

"Bite me Rick, please let me cum. I'll be good if you let me cum"

Rick's strokes faltered for a second, he wasn't expecting her full surrender and it soothed something in him. Rick leaned his head down and sunk his teeth in the skin between her neck and shoulder. He felt her twitch, her body starting to shake as he bit harder.

Her cries got louder as he pumped harder into her.

"Rick, I'm gonna cum, please let me cum… please Rick, I need… I need you to make me cum." She whimpered to him.

Daryl tried to close his ears to the words she said, those were his words. He knew why she had to say them, but part of him wanted to hurt Rick for making her say them to him.

Rick felt her spasms around him and with a hoarse cry, emptied into her.

Rick slumped forward over her back feeling a sense of peace settle over him as he tried to get his breathing and his heart beat under control.

He heard Daryl murmuring words to Carol but couldn't quite make them out. Finally Rick pulled his softening cock out of her and laid down on the bed.

He looked over at Carol and for the first time saw the damage he had done to her delicate body.

He could see the trails of blood winding down her back where he had bit her, see the bruises on her arms, shoulders and hips where he had gripped her. For the first time since that day he felt true shame as he remembered the verbal abuse he had hurled at her as he used her like she was nothing to him. He closed his eyes as he felt tears burn, wondering what kind of man he truly was.

Carol knew this part was coming, having already been through this with Daryl the first few times, reached over and pulled rick to her.

"Shh, its ok Rick." She whispered to him and she rubbed small circles over his back. "It's ok."

Daryl pulled both back to him so that Carol was laying in-between, After watching what Rick had done to her, he warred with himself. Part of him was angry at his friend, wanting to punish him for hurting her, the other part was so fucking turned on all he could think of was to show Rick how to truly dominate this woman, show him what a true monster was capable of doing.

Rick's tears quieted after a few minutes and he looked up at Carol, "I'm so sorry, I don't…"

Carol placed her hand over Rick's mouth to stop his words, "You didn't hurt me Rick. It's ok.

"But I…."

"Stop, you found a part of yourself that hides in every man, you let it out and it felt good.. Didn't it? Felt good to let all that free."

"Yeah" Rick answered, still feeling the shame.

"It happens sometimes, but as long as you keep it under control you'll be fine." She told him as she glanced at Daryl.

Daryl tightened his arms around her pulling her away from the other man as his hands started to roam down her body. " You ok to finish this or do you want to wait?" he asked her.

Carol gave him that smile he loved so fucking much and said, " I owe you Right? First though, I need to wash up." She went to move away from the men, but Daryl stopped her.

"Make him suck it out of you. I want him to clean your pussy before I get my time with it."

"Sure you don't want to do it?" She asked him.

Rick was at a loss, Daryl wanted him to do what?

"Not this time baby, I want him to suck his fucking jizz out of you, I ain't into sloppy seconds and I want you fresh for me." Daryl's voice had grown deeper as the words poured out.

Carol rolled over onto her back propped her legs up and apart while motioning to Rick. "You heard him Rick, time to clean up your mess." She ran a finger through her pubic hair and dipped it in. Rick could see the cum leaking out of her and knew this was his chance to taste her.

He slid down the bed and started slowly licking her pussy, her taste mixed with his exploding on his tongue. Pushing his face in further, he desperately tried to get every drop.

Carol let out small breathy moans as Daryl started to play with her tits.

Daryl watched the other man, wishing it was his face tasting her, but knew he would have his chance soon.

After a few minutes, Rick finishes with a sweep of his tongue from bottom to top and a quick nip at her clit.

Rick watched them to see what was next, he remembered Carol's promise to Daryl if the man would suck Rick off. He was eager to see firsthand how that played out.

Carol rose from the bed and walked over to the water buckets, giving herself a fast sponge bath while Daryl got the things he wanted ready. She chuckled to herself at the thought of what Rick was about to learn about both of them.

_Well this should be fun..._

**First time posting something like this anywhere. Thank you HaloHunter for the Beta work and the encouragement!**


	2. inner demons

**Chapter 2**

**This is straight up for Mac. She knows why…**

Rick watched the methodical way Daryl went about setting things up, it was almost ritualistic. He turned to see what Carol was doing a saw a brief flash of fear in her eyes before she tamped it down. Whatever was coming was going to be intense.

After Daryl finished setting up, he turned and walked over to his mate. "Be back, ya sure ya up for this?" he asked as he pulled her body close to his.

She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips before answering, "For you, I'm ready. I need to talk to Rick first and then were good to go."

He nodded and then rested his forehead against hers, "Just remember, no matter what happens I love you."

"I love you too," she answered with one last kiss before stepping away and letting him leave the room.

As Daryl walked out, he grabbed the box on the floor and the mask from the wall.

Carol turned to Rick and in an explosion of words said, "OK Rick, here's the thing. No one has ever seen what you are about to be a part of. NO ONE alive anyway. When he comes back, do NOT say his name, do NOT do anything he doesn't tell you to do, do NOT touch me in any way other than how he says and DO NOT interfere. Don't question him and don't worry about me. He needs this to deal with the stress of our lives and I am willing to give this to him. If at any time it gets to be too much for you, wait for your chance and leave the room. If you don't do what I've just said, it will go badly for all of us. Especially you! Do you understand?"

Rick was worried, what could Daryl possibly do that would make her give warning like these. He knew Daryl, the man was his brother for Christ sakes not some crazed lunatic.

"Carol, what the hell? It's just gonna be sex and I've already seen you do that. There's nothing…"

Carol put her hand over his mouth before he could finish. "You don't get it do you? There is a lot more to Daryl than you know. Remember how you felt when you had me on my knees? Remember what you let out? Daryl has that too, but his is stronger. We temper it, control it. If you fuck this up, I could lose Daryl to that other part of himself. If I lose him, you might as well shoot us both, because he can't have that unleashed even in this world and I won't go on without him. This isn't a fucking game, this is just what I have to do to help him. He'll be back in a few moments, we don't have time for this right now. Just remember what I told you."

Carol stepped away from him and grabbed a dress Rick had never seen before. It was kind of big on her, blue with little white flowers. Nothing remarkable about it but on her it was beautiful.

She quickly put on a light coat of makeup, which he had never seen her wear and fluffed up her hair. After all of that, she slipped into a pair of flats.

He was surprised at how pretty and fresh she looked almost like a kindergarten teacher. She also projected an aura of innocence.

They could hear the sounds of booted footsteps coming back to the door. After quickly dimming the lights, Carol rushed over to Rick, took one of his hands and placed it on the back of her neck, the other, she put on her bicep. She pushed herself forward as Daryl reached the door and placed her lips on Ricks.

As the door slammed open, Carol pulled back just enough to move her body from his but not enough to move his hands.

Rick could hear the sounds of Daryl's labored breathing as he took in the scene before him. Daryl was wearing a dirty grey jumpsuit, like the kind mechanics wear, heavy industrial work boot and that mask propped on top of his head.

As Rick looked into Daryl's eyes, he could see the change that had come over his friend. There was nothing "Daryl" there, instead there was a predator. His once stormy blue eyes were almost black holding a cold hard look. He was beginning to see what Carol meant when she said Daryl became something else.

He glanced at Carol and saw that fear again, could feel her body tremble. It was at that moment he realized this went beyond role-play games. This was something else. Some part of him felt the pull of her fear, wanted to taste it, but he desperately tried to keep it contained.

Carol hated this part. She knew why he needed it and she was more than willing to give it to him. She loved him, but it was during these times she also feared him, feared the monster that lived in him. She wouldn't meet Daryl's eyes, knowing Daryl wasn't there. Taking a deep breath she tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She knew the part she needed to play.

"Wha…what do you want?" she asked with a quiver in her voice. "Let me go, please, I just want to go home."

His hard clipped chuckle rolled over her causing her to shake even more.

"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone, just let me go…" the sound of tears in her voice fed the monster within him.

He loved the smell of her fear, the taste of her terror that radiated from her skin. He wanted to bath in those tears as he pushed her body, soul and mind to the breaking point.

He stalked over to her and ripped her away from Rick. Without giving the other man a glance he dragged her to the bed.

Carol's tears were falling faster now, her body shaking so hard her teeth chattered. She would do this for him, but she had to be careful, he walked a razors edge when he was like this.

Rick was shocked, this wasn't the Daryl he knew. Carol's very real fear pulled at his groin and Rick was ashamed to think about the fact he was getting turned on by this. Rick glanced at Carol, sprawled on the bed and saw her give him a quick no.

In an explosion of movement Carol started to fight, she slapped out at Daryl trying to claw his face with one hand while trying to push him away with the other.

Daryl jerked her head back farther until she was bent almost in two. "Dumb fucking bitch. You fight and it'll be worse. "

Carol kept fighting until Daryl slammed her flat on her back pinning her with his body.

She could feel the erection digging into her, he was always bigger, harder when they did this but it wasn't the same. She went to pull her arms free, but he had her held tight.

"Get your ass over here and help me hold this bitch down" Daryl tossed over his shoulder to Rick.

Rick was drowning in excitement. He wanted this, wanted to be a part of this. Somewhere in his mind he remembered all the times this woman had sided with Lori, all the times she had challenged him, all the times the others had turned to her instead of him. He loved her but he hated her as well.

Rick took over holding her upper body down as Daryl grabbed her kicking feet.

He watched as his friend quickly tied her legs to the posts, spreading her in an obscene way. Her skirt rose to the tops of her thighs.

After she was secure, Daryl joined Rick at the head of the bed and tied her hands as well.

Carols mouth fell open to let out a scream, but Daryl was prepared for it. Clamping a hand over her mouth, he forced back her screams. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his red rag. In a movement almost too fast for Rick to see, Daryl had her gagged.

Both men then stood up and stepped away for a second.

Looking at her, tied gagged and sobbing Rick lowered his hand to his cock and began to stroke himself.

Daryl ignored the other man, his laser like focus solely on the woman before him.

He reached into his pocket once again and pulled a knife free. With a flick of his wrist he opened it and moved to the bed.

Carol was thrashing against her restraints, desperation dripping from her pores.

He ran his tongue along the edge of the knife before sliding the flat slide along the exposed skin of her leg. He grasped the side of her dress and with precise movements cut the dress from hem to under her arm. He ran the blade across the bodice of the dress and finished cutting it away from her.

Ripping the now ruined dress from her, he left her secrets bared to them both. Her skin was flush and covered in a cold sweat. Her chest heaving as her legs trembled.

Daryl closed the knife and tossed it aside, while he reached for one of the lite candles on the nightstand.

"Ya wanna play bitch?" he growled out to her.

She shook her head no as she continued to try and scream around the gag.

Taking the candle, he dribbled the hot candle was against her breast, down her stomach and over her thighs. He watched her skin turn a bright red and held back a moan of twisted pleasure.

Rick moved closer to them still stroking himself, not wanting to miss any of this. He was tempted to ask if he could fuck her when Daryl was done, hell he was tempted to ask Daryl to fuck him while he fucked her.

Daryl moved his hand to the bottom zipper of his jumpsuit, slowly pulling it up until his cock could spring free. He took the candle and dripped some of the wax on himself enjoying the painful burn. He put it aside and reached up to pull the mask down.

Carol was still feeling that fear but when he started to unzip himself and pulled the mask down, she knew she had won. Once he started fucking her, it would be hard fast and brutal, but afterwards Daryl would still be Daryl. Knowing what he was about to do, she felt her pussy soak. Her juices running so fast at the thought of him riding her hard it flowed like a flood.

Rick leaned further over Carol wondering how he would fit into this, he needed release and he wanted to punish her. It was on the tip of his tongue to as Daryl what he could do, when he glanced over and saw the feral look in Daryl eyes.

"Da fuck ya doing? This bitch is mine, best be backing the fuck off." Daryl snarled at him.

Rick was trapped, wanting to answer, to beg for something but the words wouldn't come. He glanced at Carol again and looked back at Rick.

Carol was worried, Rick was fucking up and was about to find out how brutal Daryl could be. She tried to distract Daryl by writhing around and making more noise, but Rick had set off the protective side in the animal.

Daryl was not going to let this fucking pretender get near his woman. This was his, she only shared this with him. If Rick fucking Grimes thought he was man enough to try and interfere, he was about to find out what a true man was.

Before Rick could react, Daryl had him face down on the bed, partially over Carols body.

Without warning he felt Daryl kick his feet apart and felt Daryl's erection prodding his ass. He hadn't done anything like this since him and Shane used to mess around when they were teens, but he wanted it now. Just this one time, he wanted Daryl to be in charge, to fuck him like he wanted to be fucked.

Daryl wanted to punish Rick for hurting Carol earlier and for the things he saw in the man's eyes when Rick looked at her. Without warning he slammed his dick hard and fast into Rick's tight ass.

Rick let out a scream worthy of any victim Daryl had ever had before as he drove his dick faster and faster into Rick.

Daryl could feel Rick starting to push back onto his dick, Part of him didn't want the man to enjoy this, but another part, that darker part did. He wanted him to want it, knowing he would never get this again, at least not from him. Rick would never get a piece of either of them again. "Fucker think you man enough to take what's mine? Think you can take what's hers?"

Rick felt pain bursting through his body, Daryl was not gentle in the least, his thick bulbous cock tearing into him. At Daryl's words, Rick let out a groan and shot his cum all over the bed and Carol. Daryl gave him a few more strokes before he pulled out and shoved him away.

Quickly wiping himself off, ridding himself of anything Rick, he turned back to Carol, taking in her shocked face.

He's movements graceful as he moved back to her. Some of his anger was gone now, but there was still something burning.

'Letting another man look at you, letting another man touch you, fucking whore. You know what happens to whores."

He fell on her, driving into her as furiously as he had pounded into Rick. He felt her wetness, felt her walls starting to twitch...

As he felt her start to release he reached up, pulled the gag from her mouth and the mask from his face.

Just as her climax began he sunk his teeth into the mark Rick had left on her, making it as his own.

Her breathy moans of terror and pleasure combined to push him to his climax, his body exploded as he filled her to overflowing with his cum.

As his strokes slowed, she looked into his eyes and saw her Daryl was back. She gave him a soft smile and felt him relax into her.

"Ya good, baby?" he husked in her ear.

"Yeah" she whispered back.

The only other sounds in the room were Rick's cries…


	3. Chapter 3

Salvation

Once again dedicated to Ace and Mac.

**Chapter 3: Dealing with the fall out.**

Daryl reached up and untied Carol's hands, bringing her wrist to his lips as he pressed gentle kisses over the bruising. He felt his softening cock finally slide out of her as he worked his way down her body to untie her feet.

He looked up from the bottom of the bed and could see their combined essence dripping out of her thoroughly used body.

He ran his tongue up her leg heading for his special treat. Nothing tasted as good as Carol filled with his cum. Just as he was about to bury his face into her core, he felt her hand slid to his face.

"Daryl, we need to take care of him first." She said as she glanced over at Rick. "Remember the first time we were broken?"

Daryl, feeling a bit cheated looked over and saw just how bad off his friend and brother was. He felt some guilt at what he had done, but another part of him was happy to see the other man reduced to this.

He looked back to Carol and saw her sad expression as she watched Rick.

"Do what you need, but remember this was a one-time thing and I don't want..."

He relaxed when he saw her soft smile, "I'm yours and your mine." Was all she needed to say.

Daryl got up from her and walked over to Rick. "Come on man." He said as he helped Rick stand and walk to the bed.

Rick immediately collapse near Carol pulling her as close to him as he could. He needed the comfort she could give and needed to let go of everything he was feeling.

Carol, still on her back pulled Rick close as he rested his head on her breast. She glanced up at Daryl, letting him know he could finish what he had been so desperate to do.

Daryl watching his friend and his mate flashed a quick smile before returning to the junction between her legs, his tongue, teeth and lips going to work.

Carol whispered into Rick's ear as Daryl's actions made her squirm. "Rick, why don't you clean off Daryl. I know you want to. You suck him clean and I'll do you."

She felt Rick body tense and release. He nodded against her , pulled himself up and turned his body.

His face was pressed against Daryl's groin and he breathed in the couples scent. He wanted to taste it and knew this was his one chance. It had been so long since he had sucked a guy off and Daryl, even soft as he was, was no small thing. Wetting his lips, he used one hand to push Daryl's legs apart so he could have full access. Using slow, lazy licks he cleaned their juices from Daryl pubic hair before running his tongue along the length of Daryl's cock.

Carol, with one hand in Daryl's hair and the wrapped around Rick's thigh, let her mouth slide over Rick. He tasted slightly bitter and was soft, but Carol knew how to fix that. Humming deep in her throat, she took the hand that was on his thigh and cupped his balls. She used her tongue on him as she pulled her cheeks in tight to give just the right amount of suction.

Daryl was in heaven, her taste bursting in his mouth, her breathy sighs as he went to work. He knew what she had told Rick he could do and while he was uncomfortable about it, he had to give Rick props, for being a straight guy, Rick knew how to suck a dick. Daryl could try to give him this last piece of himself, let him do this while he took care of Carol. He glanced up and saw Carol's mouth slide over Rick and felt a twinge of jealousy that she was doing that for Rick, but he let it go. He knew Rick wouldn't last long with Carol working him over, no one sucked a dick like his girl.

The only sounds in the room were the moans of the three as they worked each other over.

Rick was the first to go, Carol having started to deep throat him as she rolled his balls. He groaned loud and long even as his mouth worked faster over Daryl's erection. He thrust as best as he could into her mouth and felt the buildup just before he hit his peak.

Carol was next, there was no way she could hold out when Daryl was working his magic. She felt him push two fingers in, curling them just right. Ricks cum had filled her mouth she swallowed and gave him a few more licks before she pulled back to watch Rick work over Daryl. Her eyes met Daryl and the heat and love that was there was enough for her to let out the piecing scream he had been waiting for.

Her eyes rolled up as her orgasm washed over her, blinding her with pleasure.

Even though he was done, Daryl needed to be close to her, while Rick did his best to get him off. Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist as the other glided up her stomach and plucked at her nipples. He was hard, listening to Carol's cries of pleasure always made him hard, but he didn't feel close to coming. Only Carol knew exactly what he needed.

Rick was frantic, he had gotten off, Carol's skills were glorious, but he could tell that even though he had gotten Daryl hard, Daryl wasn't really into this. He needed to get Daryl off, needed to feel like he had value. Faster and faster he bobbed his head over his friend, hands working Daryl's sac, desperation and need driving him.

Carol watched and felt pity on Rick, she knew that Daryl was uncomfortable and knew what he needed but could also tell this was something Rick needed to do as well. She looked at Daryl and mouthed to him "I love you" before twisting her body and placing her face close to Ricks.

"Rick, if you want to get him off, use your teeth, not too hard, that's it. Graze the tip, slow down, speed won't do it, depth and suction, take him deep."

She kept a steady stream of instruction flowing and could feel Daryl's breath picking up as his hands gripped her tighter. She worked a hand under Rick and stroked the skin between his sac and his ass.

"That's it Rick, nice and deep, doesn't he taste good? Ok, I'm going to do something, are you ready? You'll get him off, tell me when you're ready."

Daryl was starting to thrust now, he could hear her voice feel her hands doing the special things she did. He was getting close, so close to letting go but held back.

Harsh memories flashed through his mind, things that he had never shared with anyone but Carol. He tried to pretend it was her but in his fear of what a man was making him feel, something he swore he would never let happen to him again, he tried to pull away.

Carol knew what was happening and didn't want Daryl to panic, she knew his history, knew everything. She could hear the distress in Rick as Daryl tried to pull free.

"Daryl, baby... It's ok. Let go baby, let it all go. I'm here and I will never let anyone hurt you, let go." With those words Carol pressed hard against the strip of skin she had been caressing.

Daryl's body jerked up as his dick exploded. He grabbed Rick by the back of his head and forced the other man to take every inch of him, made him drink every drop of his cum. Three hard thrusts later, Daryl fell back to the bed, breathless and spent. He felt Carol crawl up to him and wrap her body around his. "You did good baby… so good." She said as she leaned in a kissed him.

Daryl buried his face into her neck, breathing in more of her scent. Feeling secure once again, he glanced up and saw the uncertain look on Rick's face.

Rick, throat raw, but with a sense of pride, wondered where he would fit. He crawled up behind Carol, leaving some space between them and carefully placed a hand on her hip. Daryl grasped his arm and pulled him closer until Rick was flush with Carol's body. Daryl placed Rick's hand back on her hip and let him go.

Carol woke to the feel of his fingers sliding through her hair and down her face, running across her lips, his lips brushing delicate kisses on her neck and the shell of her ear.

"Shh" Daryl whispered to her as she opened her eyes.

She smiled as she felt him along her thigh, heavy and thick.

This would be no hard fuck. It never was in the morning. This was their time to love each other.

His hands slid away from her lips, down her neck until they reached her breast. He loved her tits, perfect round with just enough weight to fill his palms.

He brushed her nipples with the callused pads of his fingers, catching her sigh in his mouth.

He loved this woman, everything about her and this was how he showed her.

He saw her glance over at Rick but wanted her to forget the other man was there. This was their time and he'd be damned if he'd let Rick's presents ruin it for them.

"Daryl..." she started, but was unable to finish when he started giving her a lazy kiss.

He whispered against her lips, "Carol, please. I need you, please."

She nodded and lost herself in the feeling of him.

Her hands slid over his shoulders and up into his hair, bushing it away from his face. She wanted to see him, see those eyes that pierced her soul, see his sweet smile as he slipped into her.

Daryl worked his hips between her creamy freckle covered thighs, his engorged cock teasing her entrance.

He grasped one of her hands and brought it to his lips leaving kisses on each of her fingers before entwining them together.

Pressing his forehead to hers, keeping their eyes locked, he pushed in. He loved the look of wonder that filled her eyes, the love shining there.

Sensations overwhelmed them at how perfect they fit, how perfectly they always fit. She used her free hand to caress his back, let it slide down to his ass before returning it to cup his cheek.

Her soft sigh fired his blood as he took his time stroking inside of her.

She nuzzled the side of his face with her lips as words slipped from her.

"I love you,"

He swelled at her words, no had ever been so free with him like she was, no one had ever loved him like she did.

He tried to fight the urge to cum as her hips rose to meet his. Every thrust forward felt like a homecoming.

She knew he was getting close, his breathing was picking up, his eyes intense as he stared at her. She could feel him shaking as he tried to hold back.

She moved her legs until she held him in her cradle, pushing up a bit faster. She felt the heavy full feeling, she was almost there.

At her shift, he sucked in a breath, snapping his hips forward while trying to keep a rhythm. He felt her start to tremble, he didn't want this to end.

Tears burned his eyes as he watched her face twist up in pleasure, her lips parted. He had done this to her, HE had brought her to this point. He wanted to capture her sighs and moans, hold them within him like the treasure they were when they are apart.

He felt her spasm around him, tightening almost painfully, but it was the sweetest pain he had ever experienced. He brushed his lips against hers as he husked out the most precious word he knew.

"Carol..." He moaned as his body released into hers. He continued to give lazy thrusts until he started to soften.

When he finally slipped free, he turned to his side and pulled her close, wrapping her in the safety of his arms. He ran his nose up the side of her neck, just breathing her in.

Looking over her shoulder, he saw Rick watching them with a fire burning in his eyes.

**Ok turned way more emotional than sexy, sorry, but it is setting up what's to come **

**Rick is going to be taking a very dark journey into the hidden parts of himself. There will be times he seems very OOC. To clarify, I do not hate Rick, I love him, but this is the story I want to tell. I will include some trigger warnings as needed and Yes Michonne will be coming soon. **

**Thank you Mac and Ace for all of your encouragement. **


End file.
